


It had to be dolphins

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is anger. There is kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to be dolphins

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy kisslet written to the prompt ‘angry’. 454 words.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only playing, not profiting.

  
**  
**

**It had to be dolphins: shallowness**

 **  
**

Warren’s ten minutes early for his shift at the Paper Lantern, so he comes through the front to gauge how busy a night it’s going to be. He spots Layla sitting in her favorite booth with her back to the door, which tells him that she’s not expecting anyone to join her. The way she’s sitting tells him she’s mad. She’s hunched up over her laptop, her head blocking the screen, so he assumes that the internet made her mad. Because he has nine minutes fifty seconds of free time and having her rant at him now will mean she’s not ranting at him later, when he should be serving other customers – this is how he rationalizes it to himself – he slides opposite her.

“What’s up, hippy?” he asks.

She spins the computer around so he can see the screen.

“This is appalling!” she huffs.

He scans the blog. Words like ‘dolphins’, ‘recent’, ‘pollution’, ‘reckless’ and ‘greed’ follow each other.

“It had to be dolphins,” he murmurs. Not that Layla doesn’t love coral, cod and coelacanth, as he’s learned since getting to know her, but dolphins...even Warren admits that there’s something about them.

Warren looks up and into her blazing eyes.

“So, what are you planning to do about it and what do you want me to do?” he asks.

Her mouth opens then closes slightly.

“What?” she asks in a weak not-like-Layla voice.

“I’m just speeding things up.” His eyes flicker to the corner of the screen – seven minutes before his shift starts. “You’re already planning to do something and you’re probably going to need help, and you’d find a way to make me do it eventually, so, go for it, hippy, tell me what next.”

She stares at him, her expression changing from confused – which was a cute look on her – to determined. Which is also a good look on her. Warren has no idea when the fact that she feels everything so intently stopped irritating him; it’s not like he keeps a journal.

She leans forward and grabs the laptop, but to his surprise, she shifts it aside – nearly toppling the flower in its vase, but neither of them notices that. And then she tugs at his t-shirt, pulling him forward so she can kiss him full on the lips, not caring that they’re in a restaurant, his place of work. Warren forgets all that he’s ever thought about PDAs. In fact, he stops thinking for a good few minutes.

Layla pulls back slowly, her hand now curled around his face.

“I know your secret, Warren,” she whispers. “You’re a great guy.”

He ends up being late for his shift and teased in Cantonese for all of it.

Like he cares.

Fin

Feedback is more than welcome.


End file.
